


Strangers Like Me

by thelittlemerms, zukoandtheoc



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerms/pseuds/thelittlemerms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: a Steven Universe fanvid of the song "Strangers Like Me" from Tarzan.





	Strangers Like Me

[Strangers Like Me - Steven Universe](https://ispeakvid.tumblr.com/post/162538722281/just-a-little-video-about-humans-and-gems-getting) < this link will take you to tumblr 


End file.
